His Past, My Future
by Arin-chan
Summary: To save the future, Sawada Ichigo ventures twenty years into the past, seeking the help of the 10th generation Vongola, who have passed on in her time. Will she find love on the way? Even if that love might not be attainable when she gets home. [Yamamoto x OC]
1. Journey to the past

**AN: okay this is the first story Idea I've actually had for a long time. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to the amazing Akira Amano. Except for Ichigo and anything to do with the 11th Generation family.**

* * *

The smell of blood filled the underground of the Vongola Mansion. Orders were shouted from above a large test room. Standing in the large room was a group of people, all looking bloody and bruised. A tall black haired male dragged a much smaller girl over to a large silver chamber, she was obviously struggling against his grip. They were both obviously injured as were the others entering the room.

"Spanner! Get the chamber up and running Undicesimo needs to hurry." Gokudera shouted from the door as he slammed it shut and sealed it. Next to him lay a red haired woman that looked close to death. "Just hang in there a bit longer Hoshiyo-san." He muttered as he picked her up and began walking over to the large computer next to the chamber.

"Hurry! Get in Undicesimo, we don't have much time!" Spanner called as he rushed over to the computer and began pressing buttons quickly. Hibari pulled open the chamber door quickly and shoved in the injured brunette girl. From the computer Chrome chastised him.

"Hibari-san she needs to be alight for the journey, we don't know how it will affect her." she told as she helped Basil stand to his feet.

"Spanner are you ready? Hoshiyo isn't looking good." Gokudera called. Spanner continued to type things before he pressed a large button.

"It's time! Snow first." Spanner told as he opened a small white compartment in the large chamber. The bloodied red head lifted her arm weakly and pointed her ring toward the compartment. "You…..can do this." she said softly as small white flames protruded from her ring. The white glow on the compartment grew while the flames increased. Soon the white stayed a steady glow. "That's it!" Spanner instructed. Hearing the words, Hoshiyo smiled as her body fell to the floor lifelessly. Hayato's eyes widened with terror as he held his wife's body close to him.

"Hurry up!" He ordered, ignoring the pain that hit his heart. Next was Hibari, followed by Chrome, Basil, and Lambo each person feeling significantly weaker after filling their compartments. Spanner turned to face Dino and Gokudera. "It's up to you two after me. Dino then Gokudera. Fill the compartment up. Undicesimo! I know you can hear me! When Hayato finishes press the orange button." Spanner ordered as he began filling the compartment for sun.

Dino opened his compartment. "The best Undicesimo the Vongola could have asked for." He spoke softly as he followed Spanner's lead.

Gokudera carefully lay Hoshiyo's body on the floor. "You can do this. I believe in you Undicesimo." He said before opening his compartment and inserting his flames.

As the small girl watched Gokudera follow the lead of the others, she felt like crying. She couldn't leave them, she just couldn't. She just couldn't press the button.

"Go, everyone get out of here! I'll take care of the men. Oh and Spanner, give this to Akashi, he's earned it." Spanner took the main box that held the System C.A.I. and pretty much everyone did as Gokudera ordered, except for Hibari of course, he wanted to bite these men to death. Gokudera carefully lifted Hoshiyo's dead body from the ground and looked over at Hibari. "I have no intention of letting anyone out of this room alive." with that both Hibari and Ichigo knew what he was planning. He was going to kill himself along with the enemy. Hibari glared before turning and strutting off after the others.

"Gokudera-san! Just get out of here! You can't die too!" Ichigo screamed from her spot inside the machine. Gokudera turned, and smiled at her. "Hoshiyo and I are proud to sacrifice our lives for the Jyuuichidame." He said gently. "This is your duty." As he spoke, the door slammed open and filled with gunmen. "Now Go!" he ordered. Ichigo turned to the button and quickly slammed her palm on it.

The last thing she saw was one of her dearest friend starting an explosion that would destroy everything in sight.


	2. New girl?

**AN: Yay! Chapter 1! i probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for my wonderful sister. She's totally the reason that Hoshiyo is here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing. Just the plot, and Ichigo. KHR belongs to Akira Amano and Hoshiyo belongs to my sister.**

"Jyuudame! Jyuudame~ I'm such love love with you! Love love love in my heart~"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

"Hieeee, Gokudera-kun"

These words could be heard out through the whole school. It was the usual shouting of the Vongola Sky, Storm, and Snow . They sat in their 1-B class and It was their first year of high school.

"Well excuuuuuse me Princess, didn't mean to confess your love to your man crush." Hoshiyo said as she crossed her arms over her chest as the teacher walked into the room followed by a smaller girl who looked like a miniature Nana

"Class! This is our new transfer student! Um there is no surname on this. Could you kindly tell the class your name?" The teacher turned to the small girl with a tiny nervous laugh. The brunette smiled softly.

"I'm Sawa-…..Sawakami, Ichigo." She gave a nervous laugh as she pushed a strand of her brown bangs out of her face. Gokudera noticed her uniform seemed a little odd, it looked almost exactly like their uniform but there were a few differences. Like the skirt was red instead of brown.

"Okay Sawakami-san, Go sit on Sawada-san." the teacher said as she noticed the empty seat to the left of the useless boy. "Sawada-san raise your hand please." Hearing the teachers words the short boy raised his hand shyly.

Ichigo looked to where the boy was and her golden eyes widened. The room was dead silent for a long time as the girl stared at Tsuna. She didn't move as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ichigo-san…..a-are you okay?" The voice came from the ever kind Sasagawa Kyoko. the girl lifted a hand to brush her cheek and once she realized that she had started crying she turned and bolted out of the room leaving the class in complete silence. Hoshiyo noticed something though, her head snapped to Tsuna and looked at the ring around his neck and then back to where the girl had ran.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the small boy who was extremely shocked. Hoshiyo turned in her seat and grinned at Tsuna. "Good job Tsuna. Scared off the girl and she hasn't even met you yet."

"Stupid woman! Don't talk about Jyuudame that way! That girl would be honored just to know him!"

* * *

Ichigo burst out of the classroom and down the corridor that lead to the stairs. As she went to turn the corner she slammed into firm body. Falling to the ground, she tried to quickly wipe her eyes before she stared up at the person she had bumped into. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to. I-" looking up she saw someone that she wasn't expecting. Yamamoto Takeshi. The tears that had just stopped falling, quickly began again as she stared up at him.

The male was a little shocked at the sight, girls didn't usually start crying when they looked at him. So he knelt down to get a better look. "Maa, maa it's okay. I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad." he told with his signature smile.

Before she realize what she was doing, Ichigo tackled him in a hug. "Yamamoto-san you're a…..you're a….." That's when Ichigo realized something, she was now on top of him and she was not in her time any longer…..and he was a teenager. She quickly jumped off of him. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! You just….look like someone I knew." she said softly, looking away from him as he pushed himself off the ground with a laugh.

He smiled brightly. "It's alright, but why were you crying? " he asked, his smile a little softer than it had been.

Ichigo couldn't help but see how little difference there was between his teenage self and the Yamamoto she knew. "It's…..kind of complicated. But I gotta go!" she said quickly as she turned and ran up the to the roof. Leaving a dumbfound Yamamoto in her wake.

When Ichigo got out the door to the roof she ran over to the fence and sighed. "It was such a surprise to see him again. He even looked good 20 years before I knew him."

"Ciaossu!"

Ichigo let out a small gasp and turned and saw a small child standing in a…..plant suit. She recognized him instantly and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Reborn-san, my father told me so much about you." She told with a small smile on her face. Reborn seemed to smirk at this, and reached out and put one of his tiny hands on hers.

"I'm sure he did. You're an awful long way from home, Sawada Ichigo." He said, the amusement obvious in his voice. Ichigo couldn't help laughing.


	3. 10th meets 11th

**AN: Chapter 2! i've probably gotten to like...chapter 10 i just won't post it all in one day. Oh and Hoshiyo may seem like a bitch but she's just a moody hormonal teenager who is in love with a moron.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ichigo, the 11th Vongola generation and the plot. My sister owns Hoshiyo, and the Goddess Akira Amano owns all pertaining to KHR.**

"I'm telling you she was wearing the Vongola Sky ring!" Hoshiyo exclaimed as the gang walked out of the school gates.

Gokudera shouted back to the red haired girl. "The only Vongola Sky ring is around Jyuudame's neck! Stupid woman!" Hoshiyo rolled her eyes.

"Well didn't you notice she kinda looked like Tsuna too, but with boobs! What if she's like one of Tsuna's ancestors that came to the future or something." the teen said as she began walking to Sawada Residence. Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, and wonder why his life was so crazy. Gokudera growled at Hoshiyo as they continued to argue.

Yamamoto couldn't help but be confused. "Who? Did I miss something?" He questioned curiously.

Hoshiyo turned her gaze to him. "Just some new girl, she took like one look at Tsuna, burst into tears and then ran out of the room." Yamamoto laughed at this.

"That's weird I ran into a crying girl too." he told. Gokudera rolled his eyes at this words.

It wasn't long before they made it to the Sawada Household. Hoshiyo was the first to enter "Hello Mama." she stormed into the living room, but what greeted her was a surprise. "What….in the world are you doing here….and why you with Reborn?" She questioned, her green eyes staring at the girl suspiciously. "I knew something was up with you!" she exclaimed as she rushed into the room, followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna.

Yamamoto smiled seeing the girl, "Hey you're that girl from earlier, I'm glad to se you're not crying anymore." he said cheerfully. Ichigo flashed him a shy smile.

"Hiee! Sawakami-san!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw her. Ichigo smiled sadly at him and looked over at Reborn, who gave her a small nod.

"Let me introduce myself correctly. I'm the Jyuuichidame of the Vongola Familia 20 years in the future. My name is Sawada Ichigo. It's a pleasure to meet you all once more." She said with a polite bow.

"That's preposterous!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking like he was about to kill the smaller girl. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head. Then she lifted up her left hand.

"Is this proof enough? This is the Vongola Ring of Sky. Passed onto me after the death of the Vongola Jyuudame…my father. That's why….I kind of cried when I saw you this morning." She said softly, all traces of a smile gone.

At this Tsuna went bug eyed and fell to the floor K.O.'d. Gokudera fell to his knees and looked like he was about to shoot himself as he muttered that he had failed his boss again. Hoshiyo couldn't help but turn to Gokudera "I TOLD YOU SO!"

Ichigo turned her gaze to Gokudera and walked over to him and knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It isn't your fault Gokudera-san….Father ordered you to watch over me. If anyone is at fault…..then it's me, not you."

The silver haired male looked up, once again with the puppy dog look on his face. "No! Jyuuichidame, it's my fault! I should have done better to protect you both! You are so selfless for thinking you're at fault" he exclaimed. His green eyes sparkling with his admiration for the girl.

Before anyone could move, Gokudera was thrown against the wall in the hall. Hoshiyo rubbed her fist as she glared at him. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you two didn't get along. It's a surprise that the two of you -" Ichigo stopped herself before she could say anymore. Hoshiyo's glare snapped over to Ichigo, she looked like she was about to attack the younger girl.

"The two of us, what?" she said through gritted teeth. Ichigo quickly jumped back, a worried look on her face. "N-Nothing." She said quickly.

"We're getting distracted though…..I mean I wouldn't come twenty years in the past if it wasn't important." She quickly said. "I guess we have to wait until father and Gokudera-san get up."

* * *

"So I guess we have to go into the future again and go save everyone?" Yamamoto questioned as the group sat around the small table. Ichigo was sitting on the window pane staring at the sky.

"It's not that simple Yamamoto-san. You see I've been given these plans that Spanner made…..but I can't read them. He has chicken scratch handwriting and what I can read makes no sense." She said with a sigh. "But I do know, we need the balance of power and in my time it's gone." She told tearing her eyes away from the sky and looking over at the group.

"Why didn't you get Spanner to tell you what it meant? And stay in your time where you belong?" Hoshiyo snapped, she was obviously not in a good mood. Gokudera turned to glare at her.

"Don't be so rude to Jyuuichidame!" he exclaimed. Hoshiyo just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Tsuna sighed, not liking where the situation was heading. "So….um…Ichigo-san. Why did you come back so far?"

Ichigo walked over and sat next to him. "Well….Spanner kind of set the coordinates gave it last minute…..we were under attack. He had this machine that he had been working on, a time machine. They had been planning on sending someone into the past but he wanted to make sure the person wouldn't die…but the base was attacked. There was so much blood. Everyone was hurt. All the people who were left of Dad's guardians…fought hard but we weren't strong enough." Ichigo stared down at her hands.

"What do you mean those that were left? What happened to them or….rather us?" Hoshiyo questioned. Her worry laced within his voice as she glanced over at Gokudera. The room was silent for a long time.

"Dad died first. We were in Italy for my 12th birthday and we were attacked. We weren't prepared, it was just me and Dad and Gokudera-san, and Gokudera-kun. Dad order Gokudera-san to get me and Gokudera-kun to safety. When Gokudera-san went back for him…..Dad was….gone." she told, holding back tears as she remembered the day.

Hoshiyo looked over at Gokudera, "So you were there twice? Did he find a cloning machine or something? Cause that is all we need, another Gokudera." This made Ichigo laugh a little.

"No. It's not Gokudera-san. Gokudera-kun is Gokudera, Akashi. My Storm Guardian and my right hand man." she explained. A look of pride flashed over Gokudera's face as he heard this. Hoshiyo looked over at Gokudera and then back to Ichigo with a look of shock.

"Next was the Varia…..they were taken out one by one. Ganged up on when they were alone. Even Xanxus-OjiiSan was killed. Fran-san was the only one left of the Varia" she shivered remembering when she was 13 and heard this news.

Tsuna paled hearing what she called the man the wanted him dead. "X-Xanxus…..Oji-san?!" he cried.  
Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Yes, Xanxus-ojisan. He used to say I was the sweetest trash he had ever known." she told with a laugh. "When I was 13 I almost convinced him to teach how to fire a gun, he said I wasn't soft as Papa so he would think on it. He never got the chance….." she said before continuing to tell who all had passed.

"Then Haru-san…..and Hana, and Oji-san and Shouichi-san and Rokudo-san and even Yamamoto-san" her eyes locked with Takeshi's for a moment and he noticed the sorrow that filled the golden orbs. She couldn't help wanting to cry all over again.

Tsuna looked a little more serious after he heard how many of his friends had been killed. "What happened when the base got attacked?"

Ichigo looked down again. It was literally yesterday for her. Yesterday she abandoned her familia. "During the battle Spanner called for me to go with him to the test room, he wanted to send me back then. But I didn't want to go. But Hibari-sensei…..he grabbed my arm and dragged me along. Making sure one of each flame came with us. Hoshiyo-san….got injured on the way and was dying…..but Gokudera-san carried her to the room. Hibari-sensei forced me into the chamber but I fought him the whole way. The completed it…..using their flames…Hoshiyo-san, Hibari-sensei, Chrome-Chan, Basil-san, Lambo-san, Spanner-san, Dino-sensei, and Gokudera-san got the machine to work…..I still didn't want to leave though….Gokudera-san…..had to blow up the room though…..the gunman got in it and…..and Hoshiyo-san….she was…" Ichigo couldn't stop from choking on her words as she forced back her tears. "I abandoned my familia to get what we needed to win. I don't know what happened to Akashi-kun or Shika-chan, or Isabela or even Yamcha-kun…they were all fighting. Little Yamcha was only 7, he didn't really know how to fight yet…..but he tired." she told.

Tsuna couldn't help but hug her, she was his daughter….well in the future, and she was hurting.

"We'll help in anyway we can Ichigo-Chan." he said, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah! We'll do whatever it takes to help Jyuuichidame!" Gokudera exclaimed.


	4. First signs

**AN: Yay chapter 3! I actually like this chapter, but it's a lot different from what was originally gonna happen heehawed.**

**Also I think I forgot to put this, but This is happening before the whole Arcrobaleno curse arc in the manga. So it's right after the Shimon arc. But I've made a year pass for reasons. So Ichigo is 15, and everyone else is just a year older than they already were. EX: Yama is 16. Stuff like that.**

**LeoInuyaka: I'm really glad you liked Ichigo's name, I didn't want Ichigo to be a carbon copy of Tsuna. She is her own person and I want people to see that. ^^ and you'll just have to wait and see who her mother is, it might be Kyoko and it might not be :D You're gonna see Ichigo's weapons in this chapter and I personally think they are cool. Yeah Hibari trained her but she was trained by others, but that's a surprise for another time. And there might be some times when Hoshiyo and Gokudera cause trouble for Ichigo and Yama, but I think one of the biggest bumps they those two have is that he is 36 when she is 15**

**Disclaimer: The Goddess Akira Amano owns KHR, I own Ichigo and anything involved with the 11th generation and my sister owns Hoshiyo.**

* * *

"So Ichigo-chan. Um who are these families? Why are they wanting to…..to kill us?" Tsuna questioned, he looked terrified that someone else was wanting them dead.

The teen pushed some of her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of her's, before she began explaining. "Well there are the Conchiglia, Spugna, Pesce, and Nuoto familia's. Xanxus-ojisan said that they were…jealous of the Vongola and wanted the power that we had." she explained as she twisted the sky ring that she always wore. "Now they call themselves the Disprezzare Familia and Spanner had told me that they had a weapon that could annihilate the whole Vongola. His notes are an analysis for some kind of weakness. Hopefully you're Spanner can decode his own writing."

Tsuna nodded, but he still looked terrified. So Gokudera decided to but in. "Don't worried Jyuudame! You can beat anything!" he exclaimed. Tsuna gave him a worried smile.

"I guess I if it's for my friends and family I can totally do it." he said, trying to sound brave. He sounded more like a scared chicken. "So um….Ichigo-chan is there anything else we need to be warned about?" When Tsuna turned back to the girl, he noticed that her head was now on the table and she was fast asleep.

"Well that's super, now what are we supposed to do?" Hoshiyo questioned.

"Shut up stupid woman! Jyuuichidame is exhausted, so lay off!" Gokudera shouted, making Hoshiyo twitch with anger.

"There are people trying to kill us! We don't have time for naps Stupid ass Fanboy." she shouted back, standing up in a huff of rage. Grabbing her school bag she stormed out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

_~With Hoshiyo and Gokudera~_

Hoshiyo slammed the front door of the Sawada house shut as she stormed out in a furry. "God he's so infuriating! If what she said was right…..no, it can't be, it's just a coincidence!…..God I hate him! Why does he have to be so- AGH!" she let out a scream of anger. Not noticing that the topic of her thoughts was right behind her.

"So, what?" Hoshiyo turned to glare at Gokudera as she heard his voice. The silver haired teen had his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her answer.

"Who said I'm talking about you, Hayato?" She snapped as she turned away from him and began walking back to her home. Gokudera didn't miss a beat as he continued to follow her.

"Well I'm the only one you ever yell at so one can only assume." he told nonchalantly as he followed her on her walk.

Hoshiyo couldn't stand it, he was pissing her off by following her when all she wanted was to be alone. "It doesn't matter." she told.

Gokudera scoffed and grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "That's bullshit. You wouldn't be throwing a hissy fit if it didn't matter. So start talking." he ordered, his grip on her arm a little tighter than it needed to be.

His cheek was met with pain when her fist collided with it. He reeled back, clutching his face. "It is none of your damn business. Right now I want to be left the hell alone so why don't you go run back to your precious Jyuudame. He is the only one you seem to care about anyway." she said before bolting off to her home.

"Stupid woman, she doesn't understand anything." Gokudera stood in the street dumbfounded for a moment, and then retreated back to the Sawada home.

* * *

_~With everyone else~_

Tsuna stared at his future daughter for a while before sighing. "I guess she'll take my bed, since we ran out of rooms….." He muttered, wondering how he was going to get her up the stairs.

Yamamoto stood with a bright smile on his face. "Alright Tsuna!" he said, before walking over to Ichigo and picking her up as if she weighed nothing. The girl's eyes snapped open and she went to grab the box that was strapped onto her waist, but when she noticed who was holding her she stopped. "Amai Ame?(1)" She questioned softly.

"Yeah I guess so." he responded, still not sure why she used the name. He was surprised when Ichigo's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, it was obvious that she was still half asleep but he couldn't help from blushing.

"I'm so glad…..when you sent me and Akashi away…..I saw you fall….I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone." she whispered softly. "I'm so glad I was wrong. I'm…so glad…..you…didn't…." as she spoke she fell back asleep. It seemed that no one else had heard her. Yamamoto just laughed softly.

"That must be some dream she's having." he said as he carefully walked up the stairs to Tsuna's room. When he entered he gently laid her down on the bed, before turning to Tsuna.  
Tsuna went to start asking Yamamoto something but was cut off by the door slamming open and Gokudera entering. Tsuna turned to greet his friend but was surprised when he saw a chakram glowing with sky flames stuck into the wall where Gokudera's neck had been, the teen was now on the floor.  
"HIEEEE GOKUDERA-SAN!"  
The group's eyes turned to Ichigo and noticed the girl sitting up on the bed, an chakram identical to the one embedded into the wall was in her right hand, but still in a sleep like state.  
Gokudera chuckled. "Jyuuichidame is good."

* * *

**[1] Sweet Rain**


End file.
